injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
The Flash/Wally West Rebirth
The Flash/Wally West Rebirth is a character that was introduced in the 2.13 update and can only be obtained either by ranking in certain Online Battle seasons or through his "own" pack, the Wally West Gold Pack, however, getting the first copy of him through the pack will not unlock him for direct Promotions. Strategy Wally merged.PNG|Wally merges with the Speed Force to "evade" the opponent's special... Wally counter.PNG|...and counters back with a punch! Wally SP2 (1).PNG|The first part of Wally's SP2... Wally SP2 (2).PNG|...which is followed by a few quick punches. Wally SP2 (3).PNG|Then entering the Speed Force... Wally (4).PNG|...to come back out with kicks! Wally SP2 (5).PNG|Going into another Speed Force, and coming out with a downward knock! Wally SP2 (6).PNG|Entering the Speed Force for the fourth time and coming out with a kick from above... Wally SP2 (7).PNG|...only to open the final Speed Force and finish with a flash-y beatdown! IMG_3747.PNG|Wally's "Dodge" boosts. WallyWeatSupermove.png|Wally West entering the Speed Force in his Super Move. The Flash/Wally West Rebirth is a very effective character when used correctly, with high and balanced base stats and a useful passive. The special-dodging portion of his passive is similar to Batman/Dawn of Justice's. When activated, he can merge with the Speed Force and negate all damage that would have occurred from the enemy's special. This includes any Status effects associated with the special as well, including Area Effect or DOT. If already afflicted by a status effect beforehand, dodging a special will NOT rinse it off. The counter-attack deals damage equal to 30% of his damage stat, which is slightly higher than Batman/Dawn of Justice (who deals around 24%), but does not Stun. This can be reduced to 75% of the original damage by Blocking, like a basic attack. Wally's opponent is also Snared when it triggers until he returns to deal the hit, and Batman's passive has also been changed to match. This makes it impossible to tag out just as the counter-attack occurs, negating its damage (as was previously possible with Batman). Additionally, unlike against Batman, if you knock Wally back, use a special that triggers his passive then block, he will run up to his opponent to hit them regardless (while Batman would slam down on his original position and miss); Wally can dodge even if he is stunned or otherwise disabled, while Batman cannot. He may dodge even if he is already protected by Invulnerability. It is suggested to combine him with other Rebirth or The Flash characters to boost his passive. It is estimated that his original dodge chance is 30% while with 2 Rebirth/The Flash characters, it is 50%, the latter of which is around the chance for Batman's Evasion to trigger. Back when he was released, it appeared that the power-generation part of his passive did not work. No passive icon appeared for Rebirth characters, and their power did not seem to generate faster. This bug was shared with Raven/Rebirth, as her Rebirth-related team passive also did not activate. However, as of the 2.15 update, The Flash's passive is now fixed and Rebirth characters will receive increased power generation from him. The last hit of Fast Action inflicts power drain similar to a normal power drain special 2, and in return the damage of the whole special is halved (80% maximum power drained, but can be reduced to 40% if Blocked). There is a glitch in which his passive allows him to "dodge" Batgirl/Arkham Knight's stun (performed to save an Arkham teammate from a KO), but Wally would never return from the Speed Force, causing the match to be stuck and impossible to complete, similar to the situation with Batman/Dawn of Justice vs Aquaman/Prime. Interactions Good With *As mentioned above, Rebirth or The Flash characters, specifically: **'Raven/Rebirth': When combined with both her own and Wally's passive, she will have very high power generation (although neither of their power-generation boosts work as of now). **'The Flash/Reverse Flash': Both him and Wally together combined together can create a very annoying team based around dodging specials. **'The Flash/Metahuman and The Flash/Earth 2': Both are powerful characters that will contribute towards Wally's passive. *'Superman/Injustice 2, and Batman/Dawn of Justice': They can create a very annoying team based around dodging specials, though not as preferable since they do not have any effect on Wally's passive. *'Riddler's Cane', and Mother Box: These Gears also have dodge chance, making it more likely for the special to be dodged. They don't stack with his passive, however. Good Against *'Deathstroke/Arkham Origins': Wally can dodge Deathstroke's otherwise massive special damage and retaliate against him. *'Bane/Luchador, and Ares/Prime': Same as above, and possibly even more punishing due to their tiny health. *'The Flash/Earth 2, and Hawkgirl/Earth 2': As stated above, Wally West would still dodge their heavy damage specials even when stunned. Although alternatively, they could use their basic attacks instead. Countered By *'The Flash/Metahuman, The Arkham Knight, Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz Rebirth, Batman/Flashpoint, and Deathstroke/Flashpoint': Basic attacks do not set off Wally's passive, leaving him open to massive damage from their infamous basic attacks. *'Killer Frost/Prime': Her passive could cause a problem for the Rebirth power generation effect from Wally. *'Raven/Prime': Wally's extremely long, reduced-damage SP2 makes it very easy to activate Raven's health swap, which is also unaffected by his passive. *'LexCorp Set': If Wally uses his SP2 on a LexCorp Set user and does the last hit that power drains, the person with the LexCorp Set will gain extremely high amounts of power due to the power drain reverse effect. Abilities Here are Flash's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *He is the seventh character chronologically to have a different main name, following Zod/Man of Steel, Batman/Beyond Animated, The Flash/Reverse Flash, Green Lantern/Red Lantern Hal Jordan, The Joker Unhinged/Suicide Squad, and Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz Rebirth. *He is the third character chronologically to have their main name be completely different, following Red Lantern Hal Jordan and Jessica Cruz Rebirth. *His SP2 is a combination of The Flash/Regime's SP2, The Flash/Reverse Flash's partial SP2 and The Flash/New 52's SP2. **Which is very similar to Superman/Dawn of Justice's SP2 in that it's a combination of moves from the previous versions of Superman. **Unlike Superman/Dawn of Justice and Doomsday/Blackest Night however, every time Wally West performs his SP2, the combination of said moves changes order every time! Although it always begins with Power Kick and ends with an electric burst from his chest. *Wally West has the longest SP2 in the entire game, totaling at 21 hits, taking the previous title from Nightwing/Regime (who had 16 hits). *Interestingly enough, his SP2 also Power Drains the opponent, despite this not being mentioned in the description of the special. *In his online season, the title says "Rebirth Wally West the Flash" instead of "Rebirth Wally West". *If Wally triggers The Flash/Elseworld's passive with his SP2, you can see the Speed Force breach close. *He's the only version of The Flash to be using the Speed Force for his specials (SP2 and Super Move). *Rebirth Wally West and Dawn of Justice Batman have evasion passives very similar to Relentless Jason Voorhees and Assassin Jade from Mortal Kombat X Mobile. For one, all 4 of these characters randomly evade special attacks (Jade also evades combo enders) and then counterattack. Batman and Jason stun the opponent after successful evasion, Rebirth Wally West knocks the opponent backwards after successful evasion, and Assassin Jade does an unblockable cripple to opponents after successful evasion. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Online season rewards Category:Justice League characters Category:Rebirth characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:Power generation to team Category:Evasion Category:Snare Category:Power drain Category:Different Special Animations